Los 5 Sentidos
by Mely-Mad Hatter
Summary: Una colección de drabbles, basado en los cinco sentidos; Varias parejas, oneshot.


**South Park no me pertenece.**

_Canción: Fall Out Boys - Sugar we're going Down \(*o*)/_

* * *

**Los 5 Sentidos**

**1. Vista**

Los grandes orbes azul mar se enfocaban en los grandes ojos verdes que tenia enfrente de él. Stan no despegaba la vista de su mejor amigo sin pestañear y Kyle de vez en cuando entrecerraba los ojos por el cansancio pero evitando a toda costa el cerrar los ojos.

Habian pasado unos segundos, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que ya no podria resistir y utilizo su último recurso, acerco su cara al pelinegro y le robo un beso haciendo que el chico de ojos azules pestañeara sorprendido.

— Perdiste — le dijo Kyle riendose — pestañeaste.

— Maldición… - murmuro Stan mientras reia.

**.**

**.**

**2. Gusto**

Butters daba un sorbo a su enorme malteada de vainilla que habia comprado mientras su novio lo veia con una expresión algo incomoda.

— ¿Estas seguro que no quieres probar? — Le pregunto Leopold acercándole el vaso de malteada al rubio — no creo que pueda acabarlo…

— Eso también dijiste la vez pasada… si sabes a lo que me refiero. — le comento Kenny sonriendo extrañamente mientras rodaba los ojos.

El menor levanto la mirada con inocencia en señal de que no habia comprendido lo que habia dicho pero al ver la expresión de su novio se sonrojo a sobremanera.

— ¡N-no seas grotesco!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3. Olfato**

Clyde y Token se preparaban para lo que venia, siempre ocurría, cada vez que iban a comprar algo, ya sea en un restaurante o una cafetería…

— N-no, es en serio, ¿q-que tal si e-el olor del cigarrillo d-daña al café? — le pregunta Tweek con mirada preocupada y nerviosa.

— No es verdad, ¿Quién mierda te ha dicho eso? Deja de creerte cualquier cosa que lees por Internet… — le dice Craig mientras jalaba débilmente la camisa de su amigo rubio para llevarlo a la "zona de fumadores" de la cafetería.

Los dos chicos que veían toda la escena deciden empezar a ordenar lo que querían, usualmente estas discusiones duraban unos 5 o 10 minutos, uno de ellos tendría que ceder… en algún momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**4. Oído**

Gregory miraba como su compañero escuchaba la musica francesa con gusto mientras se relajaba y apagaba la colilla del cigarrillo en un plato que habia a su costado.

— Chris — lo llama el rubio, rompiendo la atmósfera — ¿Cómo se dice "Te amo" en francés?

— Depende a quien se lo dices… — murmura el chico arqueando una ceja.

— De acuerdo… ¿Cómo se dicen "Te amo" en francés los enamorados? — insiste Gregory; le encantaba molestar al chico.

Ze Mole se levanta de su asiento y desaparece por la puerta, murmurando insultos en francés hacia el rubio, quien solo sonríe y cuenta con sus dedos los segundos.

— 5, 4, 3, 2… 1

— _¡Je t'adore! — _Le grita Christopher apareciendo de repente por la puerta, Gregory suelta una ligera risa — _merde…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5. Tacto**

Damien miraba sorprendido cuando Pip abrió la puerta de su casa y mostraba su nuevo corte de cabello con algo de vergüenza.

— Ahora es más practico de lavar… — le intento explicar el rubio, quien ahora se veia de un estilo más "casual" que antes.

El anticristo pasó una mano por los cortos mechones del Ingles, desordenándolos, y luego, sin dar aviso, se acerca y le da un beso de la forma más suave que pudo.

Pip abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido y se quedo estático cuando su novio se separo de él, Damien sonrie a medias y luego murmura:

— Sigues siendo tú.

* * *

Jojojo Bueno… hoy me compre un_ toffe (wtf?) _en la calle mientras esperaba a que pasara mi micro -.- (puto transito) y bueno, cuando masticaba mi _toffe _pensaba _"¿De que sabor es esto? Es dulce :3"_

_… _el _toffe _era de "Butterscotch"…

… ya se imaginaran mi reacción. (como toda gran fan de Butters y del bunny... y de todo South Park)

Em… respecto a esta colección de Drabbles tan fail que escribí en 5 minutos, fue una idea que ocurrió luego regresar de mi casa con una envoltura de toffe en mi mano. -.-

Los que más se me hicieron difíciles, fueron… el "odio" y el "tacto", el que prácticamente se escribió solo… fue el "gusto". XD

_Au revoir, _**Mely – Mad Hatter.**


End file.
